To Have a Princess
by fire-onnagoddess
Summary: Sakura was the princess of the east. Syaoran was the Prince of the west. What happens when Yelan decides to kidnap Sakura and Tomoyo, then bring them to her castle as servants? R&R to find out! It's better than it sounds.
1. Kidnapped on a party day

Hello, every one! Another story! I'm so bad, I haven't finished any of my others yet...oh, well, this one's burning in my head, so, on wit da story!

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Where are you? The guests are arriving!" Nadeshiko called. She was in the castle gardens, looking for her daughter and her best friends' daughter. The two were practically inseparable.

"Mommy! Is it time for the party already?" Sakura and Tomoyo came out from the bushes.

"Yes, sweetie, now get ready, both of you!" She made shooing motions, and the two went into the castle, giggling. Nadeshiko smiled after them. "Nothing can spoil this party."

"Ooooooo, that's so pretty, Sakura-chan!"

"Yours too! Do you think we'll be charming enough to make Touya-sama fall?"

"Maybe." They started giggling again. "Come on, we got a party to go to!"

"And then a feast, and then we get candy! I like turning three!"

"Me too, me too! I wonder what kind of candy we'll get?" Leaving the room, they didn't notice a shadowy figure watching them, following their movements.

"My mistress will be pleased. They are perfect for the young masters."

"Wow, there's so many people! Are they here just because it's our birthday?" Tomoyo asked her mother, Sonomi.

"Yes, dears, they showed up to celebrate. They find it amazing that the two of you aren't twins, even though you have the same birthday." Sakura giggled.

"But, we don't look like each other! We just act the same."

"Yeah, mommy, they can't get confused, can they?" Sonomi and Nadeshiko laughed.

"Perhaps not, but they find reasons for confusion anyway."

"Grown-ups are weird. But not you two! Why are you the only normal ones?" The two mothers laughed again. They were young mothers, only twenty-one.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask Touya?"

"Touya-sama! You're here!" Sakura and Tomoyo ran to him, both bombarding him with questions at the same time. The boy with him started laughing, and the two stopped, confused.

"So, Touya, which one is your sister?"

"The blonde."

"I don't have blonde hair, it's brown!" Sakura stamped on his foot, then started running as Touya tried to get her.

"And you are?" The boy asked.

"I'm Tomoyo, Sakura's friend. Who are you?"

"My name's Yukito. So, does Touya chase his sister like that all the time?"

"Yeah, but he only catches her when she gets sidetracked. That happens a lot. Hey, Sakura-chan! Wait for me!" Tomoyo ran after Sakura, who was running out to the garden, giggling as Touya tried to catch up. Yukito laughed, walking after them.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Sakura called after Touya, who now had Tomoyo in front of him as well.

"I can." Someone jumped out of the tree, grabbing Sakura, hand over her mouth. He pulled into the shadows.

"Sakura-chan? Where'd you go?" Tomoyo stopped where she saw Sakura disappear. The figure came out again, grabbing Tomoyo in the same way he did Sakura. He faded completely into the shadows.

"Got you, squirt! Squirt? Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!"

"What is it?" Yukito came running up, worried.

"They were here a minute ago, but now...Sakura! Tomoyo!"

"We should go inside and alarm your parents. Maybe we can find them with all the guards searching." Touya nodded, and the two headed back inside.

"Well done. Let's go, and have someone tell Yukito it's time to go."

"Yes, my lady."

"Syaoran will be pleased with his new servant. Maybe even Eriol will be, as well. Driver, let's go!"

"Yes, my lady!" A dark carriage left the castle unnoticed. It was too late when the alarm was finally raised, because it had left the grounds and was about to disappear over the horizon.

"Mother, where have you been?"

"Getting you and your fiend, Eriol, a present."

"What kind of present?" Eriol walked in, suspicious.

"Oh, don't be so rude! You'll find soon. Now, off to bed, both of you! You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow!" Reluctantly, the boys did as they were told.

"What could she possibly get so late at night?" Eriol asked as they climbed the staircase to their suites. Syaoran shrugged.

"I don't think I want to know. I don't think it's a treat. At least, not our definition of a treat."

"I hope she didn't do anything reckless. If she did, I'd hate to have to clean up after her." Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"She's impossible at times. Sometimes, I don't even think she's my mother."

Okay, this was short, but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise you! Now, if only I could get some ideas out of jojo...(Muttering incoherently to self) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update kind of fast, cuz I don't get much homework and I have plenty of time at night to work on my stories! So happy (tears falling) I love reviews...


	2. awake and at work

Hey everyone! Thanx for da reviews! I was so happy, getting them right after it came up! (Sniffles, happy tears streaming.) I love u guys!

Adriana: Sure thing, I'll send it when I finish with it! That'll be soon, I promise!

Fantasy-Seal: Thanks! I didn't think it was so good, cuz it was so short. I promise, the next chapters will be longer!

Starbolt1218: Later, it'll make sense why I made them young. I can't spoil it yet, can I?

Kei: Yes, coming! (Giggling like a madman)

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE: yes, I will type as fast as I can. I don't have mush homework, and what I do get is easy, so you can expect fast updates! Unless, of course, writer's block comes moving into my head . . .

So, on with da chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura woke slowly, body aching. "owwwwww. Tomoyo-chan?"

"Mmmmm? Owwwww."

"Yeah. Where are we?" They were tied up by their wrists and ankles, but were close together, so they weren't freezing.

"The last thing I remember is being taken . . ." Sakura groaned at Tomoyo's comment.

"Tomoyo-chan, what if we won't be able to go back home?" She sniffled, and started crying.

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan. We'll get out of here. At least it isn't winter. That would be cold."

"Very cold!" They giggled tensely, not knowing what their fate would be.

"Mother, why can't I visit the dungeons? Mei Ling is allowed." Syaoran scowled at his mother.

"Because she's a girl, and doesn't have to take as many lessons as you. Go on, get to the training ground. You're to look over the troops for a semi-annual Royal Inspection. They expect you in full armor." He groaned. 'So much for getting answers from her. Wonder if Hiiragizawa has anything?' Syaoran walked off, going to change in his room. On the way, he ran into Eriol.

"Before you ask, yes, but I can't tell you here. After the inspection, during training?"

"Yeah, we can always get the old fart to get things we don't need."

"Right. Well, off you go. Need to be in your prime for the inspection."

"Cut it out." Eriol laughed as Syaoran stalked off. Hiiragizawa went to the training grounds.

"I think he'll be surprised. They look three years younger than us. How could she be so cruel . . .?" He asked no one in particular.

"Up! UP! You two aren't going to laze around! First, you get to go and clean my son's room." Yelan came into the cell Sakura and Tomoyo were being held in. They didn't dare look at each other. Plain gray garments were given to them, and they understood perfectly, despite being so young.

"May I ask a question?" Sakura asked feebly when she had changed.

"You already have. Fine, I'll hear you."

"Where is this room we are to clean?" Yelan looked surprised.

"A guard will show you. It had better be perfect when I check on you!" She slapped the two, hard, on the cheeks.

As soon as Yelan left and was out of earshot, Tomoyo asked, "Are we servants now?"

The guard chuckled. "Yes, and you won't be expected to talk. Whatever you learned from wherever you were will be useless here. You might as well do as your told. You might live longer that way." They didn't bother why he said 'might.' They were forming their own conclusions about the lady that had brought them there.

"This room is so dirty! How can anybody live in such a haystack?"

"The lord has been quite angry of late. He tends to break things. Now, no more talking! Everything you need is inside! Please, don't let Mistress see a spot of dust. If you do, you'll regret it."

"Thank you." He closed the door, and they got to work. They couldn't help but notice the view.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! Look at that!" Sakura came over, and gasped.

"They got a biiiiiig army. Bigger than mine . . ."

"It's going to be ok. We'll get out of here, but not before we clean up! Let's forget about home, we'll only be sad."

"Can we remember our birthday?"

"Of course! We can never forget!"

"Okay. Let's clean!" Comforting each other, they left the balcony and got to work.

Below, Syaoran stole a glimpse of his balcony, and almost fell off his horse. There were two little girls, and they looked no older than three. After a few seconds, they disappeared. He found himself wishing this Inspection was over with. After an hour, he was finally able to leave. Eriol met him at the main training grounds.

"I think she put the two to work already."

"Ho did you know there were two?" Eriol was shocked.

"I saw them on my balcony. I hope they don't throw anything away that I need . . ."

"Well, if you didn't let your room look like a tsunami had swept through, she wouldn't send servant girls into your room." They left quickly, Li leaving his armor on the hook in the equipment area.

"My Lord! Shouldn't you be training?"

"We finished early. May I go in?"

"My lady said . . ."

"I don't care what my mother said, it's my room!" The guard stood quickly aside as the young master opened the door to his room.

Inside, the two heard the commotion, and quickly stood together, the way they saw servants at their castle did when they were surprised by a sudden entry. They looked down as Syaoran and Eriol came in. Syaoran took one look at them, at his almost-clean room, then went back outside, leaving Eriol with the girls. They heard him shouting, and Eriol sighed.

"That was Master Li. He's not too happy today. I'm Hiiragizawa, Eriol. What are your names?" He smiled down at them, sitting on Li's bed. They didn't move. Finally, Tomoyo spoke up.

"Mistriss Yelan has not told us if we have new names. We can't answer your question until she tells us we can." Eriol frowned.

"How old are you?" Again, a pause. Sakura spoke up this time.

"Three."

"Three?! Damn her!" He got up in a flash and ran after Syaoran. The two looked at each other. The guard looked in.

"You'd better be cleaning when she gets here! No telling when that might be."

"Thank you." He shut the door, and they got back to work. A few minutes later, Syaoran returned, this time with his mother. They took the same pose as before. Eriol walked in, obviously angry.

"If we don't have any new servants, explain these two!" Syaoran shouted angrily at his mother.

"And tell me why you are making them work when they're only three!" Yelan turned on the two girls.

"I didn't give you permission to say anything! You had better be lucky you still have your voices!" She advanced upon the two girls, but Eriol and Syaoran had other ideas. They threw a stop spell at her at exactly the same time, and the aftershock of such a force sent Sakura and Tomoyo flying. They hit their heads on the balcony rail and didn't move. Yelan hit the ground, unconscious.

"Are they all right?" Eriol asked as they ran to the girls.

"Just hit the rail a little too hard. Good thing it was there."

"What's this? Li, being sentimental to someone outside the family? That's rare."

"Shut up, they're half our age, and already working! Hey, my stuff's fine, and where I can find it."

"I can't believe this. Oh, well, they need a warm room, and we should bind them to us, so your mother can't." Syaoran nodded in agreement, and they started the complicated spell that was the Binding of Servant to Master.

"Master Li?" Sakura looked up to Syaoran. He didn't do anything, busy writing something. She continued anyway. "How is Hiiragizawa related to the Li clan?"

"I've explained it already. He is an indirect member of the Li clan because he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, of whom the Li clan descended from."

"I'm sorry, Master Li." He looked up at her. She was scribbling it down on a piece of paper. He had been teaching her how to write at Eriol's nagging. It wasn't as hard as he originally thought. She seemed to catch on quick, how, he didn't know. He returned to his writing.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave in a little while. You shouldn't be in here when I come back from my errands."

'That's the third time this week! I wonder what's wrong? Maybe I can ask Tomoyo.' "Yes, Master Li." Sakura said aloud. He left the room. After finishing her day's lesson, she left the room, making sure it was clean. 'I've only been here a year. Maybe he has parties that girls aren't allowed to go to. Or maybe just servants.'

"Sakura-chan! There you are! I've only been waiting for 10 minutes!"

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan. Let me put my stuff inside." Her room, and Tomoyo's, were a couple floors above their masters. It was warm, when it needed to be, and the view was great, so they never said anything.

"Come on! Hurry! We gotta go to the gardens today!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura down the stairs.

"Huh? Why today? Why now?"

"Silly, have you forgotten? Oh well, you can't remember everything! Come on!" They finally got into the gardens. "Now, all you have to do is find the center. Go on, it'll be fun!"

"What about you?"

"Silly, I did this earlier. Go on!" Sakura was shoved inside, and gasped. Tomoyo had thrown her into a maze.

"What's going on? It wasn't like this before. I don't wanna do this." Reluctantly, she started down the path. As she came to the first t-junction, something told her to go left. She did. Another junction, this time right. "This is so weird! I've never been here before! What's telling me to go these ways?" She followed the "voice" in her head.

"Amazing. She's going the right way, without hesitating."

"I told you, she isn't slow. She's already at our level of school."

"Already?" Eriol looked at Syaoran dubiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"So is Tomoyo. You think they have a Mind Bond or something?"

"No, I just think it's the way they have to survive this castle." Eriol opened his mouth to reply, then decided against it. Tomoyo came up to them.

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's following the path just fine. Quickly, at that. I don't think she likes our trick."

"I didn't, so of course Sakura-chan wouldn't, either." She stood on the opposite side of Eriol from Li. He was too busy watching Sakura to notice anything. She took the chance to cuddle close to Eriol. He smiled down at her, then returned his attention to the maze.

"I'm almost there, I think. Hey, wait a minute, what is today?" She counted her fingers. "Oh, I get it. It's a silly birthday gift. It's so weird. Wonder what's at the end?" She went faster, finally understanding the test she was undergoing. At least, she understood part of it. "Hey, that's pretty! This is the middle!" She ran up to a podium. There was a book on it. Next to the book was a locket. She picked it up, and held it up in the sun.

"The locket you now hold is a promise from someone special to you. Though he doesn't know it yet, it will be a gift to you, and the only thing that may help you finish your quest. Now open the book." A voice in her head again, this time as loud as if someone was next to her, which was what she thought. She looked around, but didn't see anybody. The locket disappeared.

"Hey, wait! What was that about? Open the book? This one?" She touched it, and the lock came off. She jumped away, surprised. "Whoa! What's this?" She opened the book and saw cards. She picked up the first one. "Windy?" Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew around her. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was clutching the card as tightly as possible in one hand, the book in the other.

"What's wrong? Eriol-sama! Why aren't we going to help Sakura?" Tomoyo protested as Eriol scooped her up and ran inside with Li.

"We didn't think it would show up so soon, but that would explain a few things . . . I'm sorry, Tomoyo, I can't answer your question right now. Later, I'll answer it. I promise." Not really satisfied, Tomoyo didn't reply.

"Take her to her room. I have to get there before mother does. Hopefully, she didn't release all of them." Li ran down the stairs while Eriol carried Tomoyo quickly up to her room. (A/N: In case you're wondering, He and Li are seven, Sakura and Tomoyo are four)

"Stay here, Tomoyo. Don't let any one in unless they knock three times, understand?" She nodded, and he left here, carefully closing the door. Meanwhile, Li raced to the gardens to get to Sakura before his mother did.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am soooooo evil! I left you hanging! Hahahahahaha! I love writing cliff hangers! So, will Syaoran make it to the gardens? Or will his mother get to Sakura first? Oh, yeah, before I forget, Can someone e-mail me the names of the Cards? I know a few, but not all, and it will be important later on. Oh, and I still love reviews, especially when they offer ideas! I love you all! Oh, and if your name isn't at the top of the page, it's cuz you reviewed at the same time I posted this chapter. Sorry, I'll put you on the next one if I missed you!


	3. the visit

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, though I wish I did.

Thanx to the following people! Your reviews were great, and the tips, well, I definitely needed them! So, Let's be a little more detailed, shall we?

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- Thanx for the tip! It really helped, and I can do some descriptions now! So happy!

Anonymous-Steady pace, hmm? I think I can do that. I'll have to go back and forth a bit though. Would it be easier if I explained what's going on at the end of the chapter? Any one can answer this question.

Adriana- Sorry, but it's fun to write cliffhangers, just to keep wonderful fans like you on the edge of your seat. (Innocent smile) Oh, and I have a three-day weekend, so I can write a lot.

Starbolt1218- I'm not sure. Stardust is your signature, but it would sound good as an author name. Maybe if it isn't taken already?

Serenity's Blaim- I'm not sure why I did that. Oh, wait, yeah, I do! BUT! I won't spoil it just yet! Sorry, guys, you gotta wait!(Evil grin)

Story Weaver1- Thanx! I think I can remember it all.(Sweat drops) JK, I copied the list onto a file in word for reference. I remembered Windy, then Fly, but I missed the next episodes. I can't remember why, though. It's been too long.

Now, on with da chapter!

'I have to get to her before mother does. If not, who knows what she'll do.' Running as fast as he could, Syaoran ran to the gardens.

"Syaoran! Get back inside! Don't you dare go into the gardens!" He snorted. Her rank was lower than his, so she couldn't force him to obey.

"Sakura!" She was asleep in the middle of the garden, a book in her left hand, a card in her right. He picked her up gently, then ran around to the opposite side of the castle to avoid his mother. Using the servants entrance, he entered the castle, Sakura still asleep in his arms. He hurried up the stairs, and Eriol met him on the way.

"Quickly, before she catches us! I've sealed her room, so no one can enter from the balcony."

"Good. She's somewhere behind me."

"I'll cover for you. You owe me."

"Shut up." He continued his way up the stairs, and Eriol stayed put. Yelan came running up to him.

"Where is my son?"

"I think he went to the library. He said he wanted to meet you there. Why don't I escort you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs towards the library.

"I want to see my son! I know he isn't down here, he's up in his servant's room, pampering the little bitch . . ." She stopped as they entered the library, and, sure enough, Syaoran was there, reading a book.

"Hello mother. I'd like to talk with you. Thank you for taking her here, Hiiragizawa. You may go." Eriol bowed and left, walking up the stairs to his room. Then he remembered something. Going up two more flights, he knocked on a door three times. The door opened, and he felt a small body hit his, knocking him back a step.

"Is she okay? Can I see her? Did she get hurt? Where's Sakura-chan?" Eriol hushed her before more questions came out.

"She'll be fine. Now, come on. I don't know when she'll wake up." Tomoyo removed herself from Eriol and nodded. They walked down the hall a little ways and came to Sakura's room. He opened the door, and Tomoyo ran to the bed, checking on Sakura.

"She's gonna wake up tomorrow, and is gonna be very hungry! I'll cook for her!"

"That will be fine, but rest tonight. You'll have a big day tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Not here. I'll tell you tomorrow. Now, go to bed." She couldn't refuse his order, so she left the room. After she was out of sight, he also left, securing the door behind him. "Bed!" He spotted her at the corner, and Tomoyo dashed away. He smiled at her childishness. Then went down the hall. "Good night. And don't go visiting Sakura after dark. That's an order."

"Awwwww, but . . .!"

"No buts. Good night." He turned off her light, then went downstairs.

"That was close. I was able to secure the one card into the book, but it'll come out when she wakes up, unless I can seal it in first. It's already chosen her, so she'll have to seal it herself, when the time comes."

"I notice you don't say her name. Are you afraid of something?"

"No, but my mother would get suspicious if I started calling the servants by their names."

"Right, I believe you. I'm going to bed. It's going to be a long ride tomorrow." Syaoran caught the slip.

" 'Ride'? Where are you going?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but . . ."

"Leaving?! But, what about Sakura-chan? What about . . .?"

"Hush, Tomoyo!" She stopped talking. "Sakura has a great many tests she needs to undergo, and she can't have any help. I'm sorry, but we can't stay here." Tomoyo started crying.

"So . . .I won't . . .see Sakura . . .again?" She didn't look at Eriol, her face in her hands. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We'll visit. I promise. Now, you said you'd cook something for Sakura? Go, but be quick! You need to pack your things." She nodded, and walked slowly from Eriol's room as he released her. Sensing something, he walked out and up the stairs.

"Oh, I thought you'd feel it. That's why I waited."

"You shouldn't have. You know the consequences if you wait too long to begin the spell. I'll wait. Tomoyo is making food for Sakura." Li didn't hear the last part because he had started chanting, sitting on Sakura's bed, next to her arm. After a few moments, she began to struggle in her sleep. When Tomoyo came in with some food, Sakura and Li were dripping with sweat. Finally, Li stopped, as earrings appeared on Sakura's earlobes. He took them off and placed them in the clow book. When they were sealed in, she stirred.. She didn't catch his smile at her, but did notice the aroma of food.

"Tomoyo-chan? That smells good!"

"So, are you going to tell her, Li?" Eriol asked silently as they left the two girls alone.

"No. She'll start training hard tomorrow to help her forget her old home. I could probably arrange us to visit for the next holiday."

"That's pretty far off. Well, I'm sure you have your reasons, Li."

"Yeah, I do. Of course, you're undoubtedly going to find out one way or the other."

"Of course."

"Master Li!" No response. "Master Li!"

"nnn?" A very groggy Syaoran rolled over on his bed, getting a full blast of sunlight.

"Master Li! Your mother requested you to meet her in the throne room!"

"Just a few more minutes . . ." Sakura sighed as he turned away from the window, wrapping his head in the covers.

"Master Li! She says get up, or I can spill water on you." No response. "Oh, well, I warned you. She picked a bucket of water she had brought into the room, and dumped its contents on Li, who sat up.

"What are you doing?!"

"I tried to tell you, your mother wants to see you in the throne room!"

"That was cold!"

"I told you she gave me permission to dump water on you."

"Out. I'll meet you on the training ground."

"OKAY!" She zoomed out, closing the door behind her. Not finding a dry spot on his bed, he sighed and got out of his bed, getting dressed. He dried his hair and walked down the stairs.

"You asked for me, mother?"

"Syaoran, you're wet! What happened?"

"A servant with a bucket of cold water, who, apparently, had your permission to dunk it on me." Li replied sourly. Yelan smiled.

"Ah, yes, little Sakura. Anyway, I called you down here because you are thirteen now, and you must take your training more seriously . . ."

"A harder class? Why? Isn't this one hard enough?"

"When the heir to a clan turns 13, he must undertake a harder training class, to test his might and strength, and to improve it. And only the heir can undergo the class."

"So I can't take it?"

"No. You're not even supposed to take fighting lessons at all. It's not because you aren't doing good enough, it's just the custom."

"So, who am I going to train with?"

"Well, before I start, I was planning on visiting Eriol . . ."

"When?!" Sakura looked at Syaoran with big eyes. He smirked at her.

"Tomorrow. Pack your things, we're going to surprise them."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" She hugged Li around the waist and didn't let go for a minute, then sped off. He rubbed where she had squeezed.

"For a 10-year-old, she's very hyper, not to mention strong. I don't think I want to be in the same room as her when she finds Tomoyo. I should warn Eriol . . .Nah, he'll tell. Now, how to leave without mother knowing . . ."

"WOW! Is this really . . ."

"Yes, it is, but before you go racing to your friend, you're not allowed out until Eriol and myself are safely inside." Sakura giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, Master Li." She giggled again, and Syaoran sighed. When the carriage stopped, he got out, and walked out to meet Eriol, who had come out to greet them.

"Don't let her at the carriage until we get inside." Eriol grinned.

"And when we do?"

"Close the doors and run to the farthest room." Eriol chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, Li."

"You sound just like her, and it's annoying!"

"Yes, of course. I'm supposed to annoy you, remember."

"Oh, don't remind me." They walked inside, and Eriol nodded to Tomoyo, who smiled and zoomed off.

"The door, close the door!" It closed, but they didn't hear anything from outside. "Are these sound-proof?"

"You wish. Let's wait a minute."

"I still don't hear anything." They looked at each other, then opened the doors. Bad move. Two little bodies tackled theirs, making them temporarily lose their balance. "I knew it was too good to be true. It was too quiet."

"You two planned this, didn't you?" Eriol looked down at Tomoyo, who gave him an innocent look.

"Eriol, this isn't funny."

"Oh, but it is, Li. These two girls are very clever, tricking us like that. Go, the garden should be open." They were released from the girls' death grip, and Tomoyo, giggling, dragged Sakura away towards the gardens.

"And here I thought I wouldn't hear anything for a week."

"You came for a reason?"

"Yeah, training."

"Does Sakura know you're staying here?"

"Of course not. She would have screamed. My mother doesn't know, either."

"So, you just upped and went?"

"Pretty much."

"Wanna spy on two lovely girls?"

"Eriol . . ." Syaoran growled.

"You have to admit, they are going to become lovely young ladies."

"They're ten."

"Right now, yes. And Tomoyo's an extraordinary clothes designer."

"Eriol . . ."

"Don't worry, she's too young. But still, she made half of my wardrobe." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Soooooooooo, whacha think? Sorry for the long update(two weekends, I know!) but certain things happened. Don't ask, or I'll go into a frenzy. Ask jojo. When I'm angry at someone(Which I am) I go into details as to why I'm angry and exaggerate a bit. Hey, I'm a teenager, what can I say? Anyway, since promising brings bad luck, I'll just ask for you guys to pray for a fast update! I love you guys! sniff sniff


	4. What a Fine Day

Disclaimer: Ya, I don't own ccs.

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE : Sorry to confuse you. I need to put something between the breaks. The extra spacing on word doesn't seem to work.

You know, sometimes I just sit at my comp and have absolutely no idea what to type. What am I asking? I'm asking for future ideas, anything that you might think will help the story, or an explanation of what's going on, things like that. Without the fans, the story will suck, I can tall you that! OK, Li and Eriol are the same age, and are three years older than Sakura and Tomoyo, who are born on the same day and are the same age. The clow book is in Sakura's posession, but she doesn't know it. A secret of Eriol and Li will be revealed . . .well, maybe two. I'm going to focus on Eriol and Tomoyo for this chapter. (Yes, I'm not a bad girl, I'm being nice to the two.)

Oh, one more thing. Li has been at Eriol's for three years now, so he and Eriol are sixteen, and Tomoyo and Sakura are thirteen. I know I jumped a lot from the last chapter. I'm tired.

A shadow passed by Tomoyo's window, temporarily darkening her room. When it passed, she awoke. She opened her eyes and scanned the room. Finding nothing wrong, she closed her eyes. The shadow passed again.

"Okay, I saw that. What's out there?" Rubbing her eyes, she got up, stretched, and walked over to her balcony. What she saw made her rub her eyes again. "I had too much candy before I went to bed." Shaking her head, she got back into bed, ignoring the passing shadows.

The next morning, Tomoyo got up early, to surprise her master. She quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs to Eriol's suite. When she entered and looked at Eriol, she quickly turned around, her face buried in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Master Eriol! I didn't think you'd be up and I . . .I didn't . . .I didn't think you'd be . . ." She stuttered. 'He's so handsome! Wait, what am I thinking?! He's my master! M-A-S-T-E-R! I'm just a servant! Stop it, Tomoyo! Why am I blushing so hard?! Stop it!'

"Tomoyo? I didn't expect you so early." He said calmly, though he was a little red. She had caught him sitting on his bed, with only tight black pants, towel drying his hair after his quick bath. There was a little smile on his face at her reaction. Drying his hair with the towel, (A/N: Taking his time, none the less.) Eriol walked over to Tomoyo's trembling form. He let the towel drop, then placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a massage that made her shiver violently. 'Her discipline is overriding her instinct. She's so beautiful when she does that.'

"Please stop." She managed to get out, but something in her voice that she couldn't control told Eriol the opposite. He let his hands slide down her arms. "Please, Master Eriol!"

"As you wish." He whispered seductively in her ear, his lips only centimeters away from her neck. She shivered. 'She caught me right after I changed back. Why can't she be older? She's still too young . . .'

"Master Eriol, what's wrong? You've done things, but you were never . . . I mean, you never actually . . ." She blushed again. She had been looking at him, but had to look away again. 'He's so well built. It's so . . .seductive. I can't . . .I can't look at him! I just can't! Not without feeling . . .it's so weird . . .I can't control it!'

"Tried to seduce you?" He was closer to her neck. She shivered from the feel of his breath. 'I can't stop now. I want her . . .Wait, Hiiragizawa! She's only thirteen! She isn't ready . . . Not yet . . . wait, let her get older, let her grow . . . more mature, more prepared. She hasn't fully matured yet.' "Tomoyo, you should leave, before I do something . . . You shouldn't see me today . . . It's too dangerous." He forced himself away from her, taking his hands off her arms, where they had stayed. He walked purposefully to balcony and gripped the rail. He heard her leave the room quickly. "Tomoyo . . ."

-Following Tomoyo-

'Master, why did you just do that?! You deserve better than me . . .Why is my heart pounding so hard? And why am I still blushing? Eriol . . .' She ran quickly up the stairs to her room and shut the door silently, sliding down to the floor. Her face was still buried in her hands. Tomoyo sobbed silently.

"Tomoyo? Are you in there?" A voice came in from outside. Drying her tears and getting up, she opened her door.

"Mistress Mei Ling? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something, girl-to-girl, but I didn't want Syaoran to find out. If I asked Sakura, he'd know something was up."

"It's okay, he doesn't want to see me today." Sakura came up the stairs. "He was acting really weird. So, what's up?" Mei Ling ushered Sakura into Tomoyo's room and shut the door as the two sat down.

"You see, there's someone I've known for a while, and . . ."

-Following Eriol –

'Syaoran said we should practice in human form today, and said something about sensing strong magic close by . . .I wonder if the clow cards are involved? I hope it's nothing too terrible.' He walked slowly out of his room, fully clothed and his hair mostly dry. Getting a strange feeling, he went upstairs and stopped in front of Tomoyo's room.

". . .you actually did that?! But, don't you like . . ."

"SHHHH! I said don't repeat it! That's why he can't know!"

'What's Mei Ling doing in Tomoyo's room?'

"So, are you gonna go tonight? Hmm?"

"Of course not! . . .Well, maybe." Eriol heard Tomoyo and Sakura giggle.

"I think you should, just make sure nobody follows you. Especially Master Li. I still can't figure out why he was acting so weird this morning." Eriol heard Mei Ling giggle this time.

"Silly. Oh, well, if you don't know, I won't tell you. Just don't go visiting before the sun comes up, k?" He heard Mei Ling get up as the two girls pounded her with a chorus of questions. Moving swiftly, he had turned the corner just as Tomoyo's door opened and Mei Ling came out. "I've gotta go back home. Auntie wanted to see me. See ya later!" Coming up with an idea, Eriol stopped and leaned against the wall casually, looking asleep, bangs covering his eyes. As Mei Ling came past, he startled her.

"So, who's the lucky guy, the one that got your attention away from Syaoran?" She frowned at his sly smile.

"Not that it's your business, but there isn't a guy keeping me away from Syaoran."

"A girl, then?" Eriol followed annoyingly down the stairs.

"Baka. There's nobody, k? Oh, my . . ." They paused at the end of a stairway. Their sensitive ears picked up a faint ticking.

"Grenade. Run!" They turned around and were at the top of the first flight when the grenade went off. They continued up the next several flights until the got to Tomoyo and Sakura at the sixth floor, in front of Li's room. They looked terrified, but Tomoyo turned pink and shivered slightly at the sight of Eriol. "Tomyo, let's go!" Mei Ling grabbed Sakura and the two ran, each with a girl in their arms, and jumped down the balcony as the hallway exploded behind them.

-Tomoyo-

"Master, what's going on?!" Her face was buried in his chest as they fell. He tightened his grip reassuringly.

"We'll find out later." He whispered in her ear gently.

'He's doing it again, damn him! He smells nice. Tomoyo! What are you thinking?!'

"Hold on." Eriol and Mei Ling landed gently on the ground and released the two girls. Looking up, he noticed the pattern, and cursed loudly as Li ran up. "Li, they're after the book!" It was Syaorans turn to curse loudly.

"Well, it's not where they think it is."

"What are you two talking about?" Tomoyo had backed away from Eriol when he had started cursing. Something registered on Mei Ling's face.

"Wait, not . . . that book?!" Li nodded. "When were you going to tell me you had found it?!"

"Somewhere close to never."

"LI! Do you know how much trouble you could have saved me if I knew we weren't looking for the book?!"

"There's only one card."

"WHAT?!"

"The others are loose, and have been for nine years now." Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each of the three, then at each other.

"There's something there." Sakura stated suddenly, looking away from the castle, receiving stares from Mei Ling, Eriol, and Syaoran, whose eyes narrowed.

"Of course there is. There's a garden."

"No, something weird. It's . . .uh!" She fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo leaned down to her.

"Hiiragizawa . . .That's where I put it. But, when I opened the book, there was nothing there."

"So it's . . ."

"Inside Sakura?" Mei Ling turned to face the girl crumpled into a ball on the ground.

"Incoming!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo, Mei Ling grabbed Sakura, and Syaoran led the way to the gardens as a grenade came flying at them. "I put it in the cavern!"

"Ready to go for a swim?" Eriol flashed a smile down to Tomoyo, who blushed furiously, avoiding his gaze. Which just so happened to put her face centimeters away from his chest. (A/N: What a wonderful day Tomoyo is having, ne?)

'That smell again . . .' She thought. "Put me down." He looked down at her, still running. (He was carrying her bridal style.) "Please?"

"Not until we get to the pool. We're actually running faster than it looks." And so they were. Tomoyo looked and started getting dizzy. The trees were passing by a lot faster than they should be. A few moments later, they were at the pool. Li had already jumped in, and Mei Ling followed after putting Sakura down. Sakura followed. "Go on." He set her down gently and looked back.

"All right." Shaking, and blushing furiously, Tomoyo jumped in. (A/N: Her servant clothes are white. Understand?) The water refreshed her, and she momentarily forgot about everything else. She saw Sakura swimming gracefully ahead of her, and swam faster to catch up. Sakura smiled at her. Suddenly, Tomoyo felt something grab her waist. Panicking, she tried swimming faster, but saw who it was and immediately blushed. Eriol had grabbed her, then Sakura, pulling them through the water so they would swim faster. They reached a cavern just as the two were about to run out of air.

"They won't follow us back here." Eriol told Li as he released the two girls.

"Good. I put it in pretty far, in case someone came back here to look for it."

"I say we build a fire and dry off. I hate being wet!" Li and Eriol rolled their eyes.

"Sakura, do you have the feeling they're talking about something important?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I want to know what it is. Don't you think that Master Li and Master Hiiragizawa are acting weird?"

"Yeah, they are." Tomoyo blushed again. "We should look for some stuff to light a fire with!" She changed the subject. Sakura blinked, then agreed.

Sorry for the long update. Everything is so hectic here, and I couldn't get to the computer for a while. As usual, Give me ideas and the like, I don't mind flames if you don't like it. And if there looks like there's any errors, please tell me! Sorry, but I'm a grammer freak when it comes to my stories. Anyway, see u next chapter!


	5. Tomoyo has an older sister?

Story weaver1: They didn't notice because the cards were put to sleep. Remember the spell Li did before Sakura woke up? That has something to do with it.

Chapter 5: Tomoyo has an older sister?

Li, Eriol, and Mei Ling were sitting around a fire while Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting by the water. Everyone's clothes were wet, but only Mei Ling was making a fuss about it. Occasionally, Eriol's eyes would stray to Tomoyo for a short while, then return to the fire before his two companions could notice.

"Syaoran, why did you have to put it in here! You have to get wet to get to the damn thing! I hate getting wet!" Mei Ling was trying to get on his nerves, and was succeeding. Eriol noticed that she was actually trying to annoy him, not doing it unintentionally.

"Because I had to make it hard to get to so nobody could pick it up without knowing what they're grabbing!" He looked over at the water. "Eriol, do you see that?"

Sakura and Tomoyo-

"Today's been really weird . . ." Tomoyo said, looking out across the cavern to the wall.

"Yeah, everybody's acting weird . . . and Mistress has a new crush!" Sakura smiled.

"I wonder how long she's liked him?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who beamed.

"I'd say . . . a year. That's when she started acting differently. Remember when she came to visit?"

"She was so quiet until she saw Syaoran! Then she just suddenly changed . . . But before, didn't it look like she had just been kissed by a guy she liked?"

"Yeah, she did! Hoe?" Sakura noticed the water turn frigid.

"The water . . . it just turned cold . . . Brr!" Tomoyo stood up, and Sakura followed suit.

"HOE! Tomoyo-chan, look!" They both gasped; part of the water was a frozen block, keeping some people from entering the cavern.

the others-

"Mei Ling, get back!" the three jumped away from the fire as it suddenly got higher, not to mention hotter.

"Look, the water! It's half frozen!" Mei Ling announced.

"Syaoran, it isn't a card . . . it's like this is someone's magic at work, but it's raw magic . . ." Eriol said.

"That's because it _is_ someone's magic, and it _is_ raw." They turned around as a figure stepped out of the fire, who nodded to the water. "They were going to grab those two, and we can't let that happen."

"Who are you?" Mei Ling asked, not noticing that the girl's clothes were made of fire lining a black material.

"Me? It's not your business." She started towards Sakura and Tomoyo, but Eriol and Li blocked her path.

"My cousin asked you a question; you are expected to answer it properly." Li said icily.

"I don't have time for this." She jumped over them and landed behind the two girls. Before they could turn around, she grabbed them from behind and jumped back, doing a flip in the air. While still air-born, she yelled, "Ina! Now!" The ice disappeared and the men surfaced, but an iceberg 'grabbed' them from below and thrust each of them towards the ceiling. When the girl landed, she let go of Sakura and Tomoyo, then disappeared.

"Are you two ok?" Mei Ling asked. Eriol and Li were too busy searching for the girl.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Sakura said. Mei Ling sweat dropped.

"Over there!" Eriol pointed as a girl appeared out of thin air around the icebergs. It wasn't the same one as earlier, but she soon appeared next to her. There was a noticeable difference between the two.

unknown girls-

"So far, these idiots have walked right into our trap. Shall we just leave them here?" The new girl asked.

"No, Ina, I want to make sure they never have the chance to chase either my sister or my cousin again. I was thinking about scorching them to death."

"Hikaru, I know you don't like them, but you can't. There's water down there, and your fire would go out. Besides, Mai didn't approve of this, and she would probably make sure the fire went away the moment it got near the water. It's hard to block her from sensing me when our element's are similar."

"True, I didn't think about that. Bring them to the shore, and I'll dispose of them."

"What about them?" Ina nodded to the five that were by the fire.

"They can keep a secret. Besides, it's not like I'm showing off a special attack or anything. I'm just . . . protecting my family, and those precious to them." Hikaru said simply.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Hikaru looked at Ina strangely as she floated directly in front of her.

"What are you . . ." slap+ (btw, my comp can't do the cool asterick thingy without making the whole thing just plain old bold. So, I had to improvise.) The sound of the slap echoed throughout the cavern. Hikaru flew across the cavern, hitting the wall with a loud thud and rolled slightly away from it, unconscious. Ice had formed on her cheek. Tomoyo tried to get to her, but Eriol was blocking her.

Flashback-

"Tomoyo? What made you choose that name, mother?" A girl with long red hair was talking to Sonomi. Tomoyo was playing with Sakura in the same room. She looked up at her name.

"Come here, honey." Sonomi beckoned to Tomoyo. "Sakura, you too." Sakura got up and walked unsteadily to Sonomi. (The two are only 13 months.) "Tomoyo, this is your older sister, Hikaru. Sakura, Hikaru is your cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Tomoyo, Sakura." Hikaru kneeled down to the girls' level.

"Why are your clothes fire?" Sakura asked. Hikaru smiled.

"Because I have a special ability, and fire is a part of that specialness." She stated simply.

"Cool!" The two said together. The wind suddenly started blowing. Hikaru's eyes darted to the window, narrowing.

"Mother, get behind me." Hikaru stood up. "Sakura, Tomoyo, you too." Her voice was dangerous, so they obeyed. The fire on Hikaru's clothes grew higher, and her hair was swirling. The wind continued, then suddenly stopped. Hikaru crouched like a samurai getting ready to enter a sword fight. The flames joined on the left side of her waist, and a sword formed, hilt close to her hand.

"Hikaru?" Sonomi asked.

"Mother, shield their eyes. Blood will be shed." Hikaru grabbed the sword and ran, slicing at the air. Something materialized, and blood was coming from it. Sonomi covered Sakura and Tomoyo with her body. Hikaru continued slashing, not stopping between slices. "Kagura, _now_ would be a good time to help."

"I never thought you'd ask." A girl materialized out of nowhere, a sword similar to Hikaru's in hand, and started slicing the air.

"I've had enough!" Fire spread from Hikaru and circled the room, revealing bodies that were previously invisible. The fires avoided Sonomi and the two girls. Kagura was able to avoid the flames while slicing the bodies.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I'd just like to know how they found us. Hikaru?" Kagura looked over to Hikaru, who didn't look so good. Without warning, she fainted. "Hikaru!" The swords disappeared as Kagura ran over to Hikaru, then gasped. I dagger was in her back. "Hold on! Sonomi, I have to get Hikaru upstairs! I'll be right back!" Kagura vanished, holding Hikaru.

"Mommy? What happened?" Tomoyo asked. Sonomi was still blocking their view.

"Don't worry honey, it's nothing. Don't look, just go out the door, sweetie. You too, Sakura."

"Okay." The two said in small voices. They left the room without looking at all of the bloodshed.

"Sakura, are you all right? Tomoyo? Sonomi?" Nadeshiko came running from upstairs. "A girl appeared with Hikaru, and she had a dagger in her back."

"A dagger!" Sonomi looked up. "How did she let that happen?"

"She's unconscious right now. Touya is helping close the wound. Fujitaka is making the servants run around in circles, he's so worried." Nadeshiko looked ready to faint. "Oh, dear . . ." The air seemed to be directed somewhere.

"Again? I thought they wouldn't have to interfere again?" Sonomi and Nadeshiko headed up the stairs, Sakura and Tomoyo tagging along.

"Mom, she's not looking good. She's having a hard time breathing, and she's hotter than she usually is. I think the blade that hit her was poisoned." Touya told them as they walked into the room. He had blood on his hands, no doubt from Hotaru. There was a bandage around her waist, and she was sweating while laboriously trying to breathe. Her eyes were closed.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, go outside with Touya. We'll call you back in later." The two girls looked sadly at Hikaru as they left.

end flashback-

"HIKARU!" Somehow, Tomoyo's body went hot, making Eriol flinch back enough for her to get by and get to Hikaru. Sakura followed. They fell down beside her.

"Hikaru, come on, wake up!" Sakura shook her. She remained limp.

"Please, sis, wake up! Hikaru, please!" Tomoyo sobbed. Hikaru still had ice on her cheek from the slap, and it was spreading. Her hair, which was as red as fire, was turning to the same shade of black as Tomoyo's. She remained still, growing colder and colder.

to be continued-

And that's it for now. Sorry for the long wait, but I finally was able to type this up, even though it's not very good. Merry Christmas and Happy late New Year! Hope you didn't get drunk on Sake like my friend did! It was supposed to be really funny, her family drunk . . . But, none of us called to check in on the mayhem, so we missed a drunk, strange, funny family! Drive safe, if you're old enough, blah, blah, blah. I NEED SOME IDEAS! If you have an idea, just say it, and please review!


End file.
